


it was always you (and yet you couldn't see),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Movie Night, Naughty, Neck Kissing, POV Haley, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, i really love these two, they need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Haley loves winter. Winter means staying inside and spending time with Sebastian when Emily was off at work. And perhaps this had become a normal tradition.But tonight?Oh, tonight took an awfully, wonderful turn.---Kids get sidetracked. Trouble ensues.
Relationships: Haley/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	it was always you (and yet you couldn't see),

**Author's Note:**

> Heh

Haley loved winter time.

WInter meant staying in with Emily and watching cheesy dramas. Winter meant buying Pierre’s best blend of hot chocolate and turning it into her own. Winter meant beautiful skies in the early morning that she could photograph, and a shit ton of icicles to decorate her window.

These are only some of the things Haley does during the winter, and sure enough, some of these activities have changed.

Some activities are fairly new… Like waiting by the living room window at seven in the evening.

Emily wouldn’t be home for another five hours, although Haley suspected she might come in early if the snow got any worse. It really didn’t matter anyway, the blonde thought, pulling away from the window as she tugged at the sleeve of the seafoam coloured sweater her parents got her two Christmases ago.

She glanced up at the clock, huffing when the minute hand struck the two. He was late.

It gave her time to check their snack supply and make sure the telly was working properly. The television (or as Emily calls it, Mr. Bright Eyes), was quite old, older than Haley in fact. She never understood why her parents didn’t get rid of it, but she guessed it’s because some things have more meaning than others.

Haley did, however, jump when a sharp knock pulled her out of her thoughts, staring in confusion before a bright smile pulled at her lips.

She threw the door open, yanking the dark haired man inside, and shutting it behind him before any of the cold gust could infiltrate her otherwise warm home.

“You’re late,” she mumbled, crossing her arms as she stared up into his indigo eyes. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, as snow covered eyelashes lowered to look down at her. She huffed, ignoring his laughter as she took his bag to the living room as he shed his clothes by the door.

“Nice to see you too, Haley,” Sebastian said, straightening the sleeves of his hoodie as he walked over to her. With a smirk, he snatched his bag back, opening the zipper in one fluid motion. Haley took a seat beside him on the floor, pulling her legs underneath her. She watched as he pulled out a few classical Christmas movies, and a horror one he got when he visited Zuzu City last fall.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, whipping her hair back and forth much to Sebastian’s chagrin. “So what are we watching, Hoang?” She asked, leaning back on one hand.

Sebastian glanced at her from over his shoulder, black hair swaying with the movement. Indigo eyes met her sky blue irises, and Haley almost choked at the lack of air entering her lungs. A wry grin pulled at the boy’s mouth, and Haley was positive her heart stopped beating.

“How about Horror Stories 2?” He asked, waving a worn DVD case in front of her. Haley bit her lower lip, trying to smother the smile that threatened to break through her facade. Shaking her head, she pushed down the case, leaning over his legs to reach for his bag.

“I thought we were giving horror movies a break, Sebastian,” Haley whined, pulling another movie with a creepy clown on its cover. The male shrugged, ruffling his hair.

He sighed, taking the hand that currently held his bag captive in his own. Haley’s cheeks flushed, becoming a bright pink in contrast to her too blue eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t question it.

“If you’re so against a good horror film, I brought a new movie I just received in the mail,” he told her, releasing her hand to pull out a movie case with a young girl on it.

(she ignored her heart moaning over the loss.)

Haley pouted. “This looks so boring, Seb,” she mumbled, but took it from his hands anyway, switching the ports so the CD player was connected to the telly. 

They fell into an easy routine, with Sebastian clearing up the movies scattered on the floor while Haley went to get some drinks and snacks from the kitchen. She fought off a complaint when she heard the beginning of a Japanese monologue, but smiled at the thought of Sebastian trying to assimilate her into his eastern culture.

She walked into the living room quietly, passing him the snacks before turning off the lights. He tossed her a blanket from his side of the couch, before bringing his legs up to rest on the piece of furniture.

It usually ended up like this, with Haley on one side and Sebastian on the other. Her legs neatly folded underneath her fluffy white blanket, with his sprawled to cradle her own. Of course, Haley didn’t focus on the movies all the time. How could she when Sebastian was sitting right beside her?

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the lights from the old telly washed her binging partner in an otherworldly glow. The various soft pinks, blues, and purples from the girl’s virtual world did wonders for him, allowing his eyes to sparkle in the somewhat dim room.

He caught her anyway, shame flooding her cheeks, as Sebastian turned to fully look at her. Haley kinda wished he hadn’t… not when she didn’t notice he pulled his hair back into a side ponytail, leaving both of his beautiful, dark eyes available to see.

Her breath hitched as she stared at him, and she couldn’t understand why she didn’t hear anything he was saying -- but then his hand grabbed her ankle, taking her foot hostage as he began to tickle the soles of her feet.

“Sebastian!” She screamed, laughing as he assaulted her foot. Haley shrieked at the unwanted giddiness, trying to push him away. 

Sebastian eventually  _ did _ relent, pulling away with a smug grin on his face. “That better teach you not to ignore me when I'm talking to you," he muttered, a playful glint in his eyes. 

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms and training her eyes on the girl currently drawing her imagination to life. She heard her companion sigh beside her, prodding at her shoulder with his finger in an effort to get a rise out of her. Haley wanted to look at him and flip him off for tickling her, but then she felt the couch dip, and suddenly her eyes snap to meet his, clear skies meeting dark nights in a silent battle of wits. 

He seemed shocked at her surprise, raising yet another questioning eyebrow before Haley realized she was tired of this.

“Sebastian,” she started, frowning at her own voice. “I want to know something.”

He looked at her then, no judgement, no distraction; it that moment, it was only Sebastian and Haley, with the seafoam, pink, turquoise, and purple swatches from the telly to spiral them into the unknown. He didn’t say anything, yet his eyes conveyed all the emotions Haley thought he would --  _ she  _ would -- feel. She snorted internally, laughing at the situation.

Sebastian really did have a way of doing that.

He didn’t say anything when she intertwined his fingers with her own, shocking her when he squeezed her hand back as if to show he was following.

He didn’t say anything when she brought her hand up to trail down the side of his other arm, smiling to herself as she felt him shiver under her touch.

He didn’t say anything when her hand finally made it up to the back of his neck, threading through his hair as she dislodged the band he used to hold it together.

The movie was long forgotten now, with the only remnants of its presence being the pretty hues it bathed the man she shared her air with. The hand in his hair fell helplessly to her side, and Haley found herself out of breath. Maybe it was the intensity of his gaze, or the simple fact that she didn’t know what to do next.

“You said you wanted to tell me something,” he said, but Haley didn’t miss the weird pitch in his voice.

She blushed. “I really wanted to show you, but now I’m not too sure,” she admitted, frowning at her voice and mannerisms.

Haley was strong and confident, sarcastic and witty. She didn’t wither under the gaze of a man, and yet… 

Taking a deep breath, she stood in one fluid motion, moving in front of him so she was in between his knees. He didn’t miss her queue, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her forward. She yelped as her legs collided with the couch, and she braced herself by positioning her arms around Sebastian’s head so they rested on the headboard behind him.

He looked up at her, and she looked down on him, and she saw --  _ oh, _ she  _ saw _ \-- him look at her mouth, and the mere idea added a hint of pink to her cheeks.

“You wanted to show me something,” he whispered, and the confidence and assurity his voice once conveyed was lost to the dark room.

“Can I?” she asked, silently seeking out his approval, and when he nodded, well, she  _ soared _ .

Her lips met his own almost shyly, and her palms unconsciously found their way to the sides of his face. He moved with her, prodding her mouth open with his tongue, and Haley was happy to oblige. His nails dug into her waist, but she couldn’t dwell on the thought as he bit into her lower lip, drawing out a moan that surprised the two of them.

It didn’t stop his endeavors, no, Sebastian took it on in stride. He grinned at her swollen lips before moving to direct his attention to her neck. Haley knew her skin would be bruised by his mouth, but she didn’t mind… it was him? Why should she be?

She pulled him away from her jaw, smashing her lips against his. He smiled against her mouth, and Hyley couldn’t help but return it.

He hissed when her hands reached for the hem of his sweater, and he broke the kiss to tug it off. She frowned at the sight of another t-shirt, but hooked her hand in his hair before tugging his head backwards. 

He didn’t fight her when she pressed kisses down from his jaw to his collarbone. 

He didn’t fight her when her hand slipped under his shirt, palm pressing against his skin almost teasingly.

He didn’t fight her when she leaned back to admire the red flush that had smeared his cheeks, neck, and ears.

Her heart raced when he pushed her down onto the couch, crawling atop her as he watched her for consent. When she nodded, he pushed her shirt up, leaning down ever so slightly to nuzzle her stomach. Haley moved underneath him, threading a hand in his hair as he began to kiss his way up to her chest --

And then the door clicked, and he sprang away as if burnt.

Haley patted down her hair as Emily came in, smiling at the two of them as if Sebastian wasn’t about to… to… she blushed, hiding behind her hand so her sister wouldn’t see.

Ever the observant one, Emily placed a hand on Sebastian’s head before shaking her own. “You’re probably sick with a temperature like that!” She exclaimed, and the man snorted. “Let me make you some tea,” the blue haired woman said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Dark blue found her ocean eyes once again, and she smiled softly.

“Don’t tell your sister, okay?” Sebastian mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and Haley couldn’t hold in the laugh that escaped her.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Much love <3333


End file.
